The Return
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: Hiccup ran away when he was chosen to kill the Nightmare. Two years later things have gone hectic and he must return to help his past home. Summary sucks. First HTTYD fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Ok I'm taking a break from Ultimate Naruto and will write my first HTTYD fic enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OCs. Last time i say that in this story.

Story:

Dragon Arena

"...Leaving, we're leaving. Lets pack up." Toothless looked at his rider in a curios way "They want me to kill a dragon Toothless and I can't after everything I've learned" said Hiccup. The dragon nodded and nudged Hiccup to get on his back "Already exicited to leave, huh" said Hiccup as he scratched the dragon behind it's ear "Let's go" he said as they flew away from Berk.

Two Years Later

Things on Berk got even worse after Hiccup "died" , as they thought he died fighting a Night Fury because they found Night Fury scales and Hiccup's dagger in a cove. Stoick became depressed thinking he failed his son, dragon raids happened more often and they began taking humans as well. Stoick still looked for the dragon's nest but never found it. They knew hey needed help but no one could help them. So life on Berk became hell.

Astrid was training in the forest, she was angry. Angry at the dragons, at the cheif and mostly at the Night Fury that took Hiccup. She missed is sarcastic remarks, his skinny body and his funny atitude. She continued training until she heard some one walk behind her, she turned around and was shocked by who was standing in front of her "Hiccup".

AN:CLIFFHANGER


	2. Chapter 2

Dan:Hello everybody i'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter.

Audience:BOOOOOOOOOOO

Dan:I know I'm a jerk and...

Hiccup: Hey Dan.

Dan(nervosly): OH hey Hiccup what are you doing here.

Hiccup: you told me to be here for the new chapter.

Thumping is heard from the closet.

Hiccup:what was that.

Dan:what was what.

Hiccup pushes Dan out of the way and opens the closet only to find out that the real Dan is chained up and has a cloth covering his mouth.

Hiccup:Dan! Are you ok. (as he unchains him)

Dan: You bitch!

As he jumps on the fake him pulling off the mask revealing Dan's EVIL younger sister Sarah.

Sarah: Shit!

She runs away.

Dan: Hiccup start the story.

And he runs off after her.

Hiccup:you got it. Dan doesn't own me or my world.

Story:

Astrid blinked and Hiccup disappeared "was he a ghost" she thought.

A few kilometers away

We find Hiccup running away "Shit! No one was supposed to see me" he only returned to check on his old home sadly the place was in worse shape than when he left. "What should i do Toothless" he asked his dragon "I want to help but i am still mad at them and I know they won't listen to me". Both their stomachs growled "No good thinking on an empty stomach right bud, I'll go catch us some fish". While Hiccup was gone Toothless took a nap until he heard someone approcing him "That can't be Hiccup he left an hour ago" he thought. He opened his eyes and saw no one other than Astrid "YOU!" she yelled "YOU KILLED HICCUP AND NOW YOU DARE RETURN TO THE PLACE YOU KILLED HIM. YAY FOR ME NOW I CAN KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Toothless was shocked did these people actually think he killed Hiccup, well they did have a knack for blaming other people. He was ready to defend himself until Hiccup jumped in between them."Stop Astrid" he shouted and she came to a complete halt. "Hiccup? Your not dead" "No". Before he could say another word she fainted in front of him. He moved quickly and caught her before she fell on the ground. "This is going to take a while".

AN: Here's the second chapter. Oh and C.J. Young WATCH YOUR MOUTH ALOT OF THESE KIND OF STORIES START LIKE THAT I ALSO GET PISSED OFF WHEN IT HAPPENS BUT AT LEAST I HAD A GOOD REASON I HAD TO MAKE SURE THAT PEOPLE WILL ENJOY THIS i lost my cool, i'm having some problems at school.

But before you go watch me fire my sister out of a canon.

Sarah:No wait i'm sorry

Dan:Too late send me a postcard from Japan. HICCUP! FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Hiccup presses a button and fires Sarah away.

Dan: That should keep her away for a while. Bye guys. Reveiw and you will get another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan: New chapter for The Return and things are going well so far. Hope you guys enjoy it. I will also like to thank CJ Young for warning us about Sarah now we're prepared. OK Hiccup lets go over the list. Machine gun.

Hiccup: Check.

Dan: Shotguns.

Hiccup: Check.

Dan: RPGs, ammo, snipers, grenades.

Hiccup: Check, check, check, check. Isn't this a little too much, I mean we are fighting a little ten year old girl.

Dan shivers: She is a hell spawn and you do NOT want to underestimate her.

They suddenly here a lot of noise outside and go to the window to what's going on. They see Sarah riding a unicorn, with a laser canon for a horn, leading an evil teddy bear army.

Dan: Great now all she needs is a damsel in distress and she is a lord of evil.

Next thing they see is Astrid and Dan's girlfriend Rose being held over a pool of lava.

Hiccup: DA FUQ!

Dan: Okay see you guys at the end

Story:

"Well isn't this great now what am I going to tell her when she wakes up" Toothless walks towards his fish with a satisfied look on his face "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think your going. Don't you understand that when she wakes up we're utterly screwed" Toothless continued eating his fish "Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." "What are you doing get away from that thing!" Hiccup's heart stopped as he turned around to see Astrid holding her axe in an attacking position. Toothless took this as a sign of aggression and tried to pounce on her but Hiccup stopped both of them "CALM THE FUCK DOWN" Astrid cringed at the volume of his voice he never ever raised it at anyone. "Astrid before you tear off my best friend's head please let me explain"

After Hiccup explains everything from top to bottom

"Wow, we were way off course" "Yeah but now we have to explain this to my dad" "Right but before we do that.." She punches him in the gut "HEY WHAT THE HELL!" he gasped out "that was for leaving for two years" she then kisses him on the cheek "and that was for coming back" Hiccup blushed as the made their way back to the village.

AN: We see Dan and Hiccup surrounded by teddy bear heads and bodies, unicorn wings and heads.

Hiccup: did she really have to sacrifice all of them just to try to kill us.

Dan: Told you she was evil.

Hiccup: Yeah well next time I say she is a sweet little girl just punch me in the face.

Dan: OK

Dan goes back in time punches Hiccup in the face and returns to the present.

Hiccup: WHAT THE FUCK MAN.

Dan: just go free the girls.

While Hiccup frees the girls Dan turns Sarah in a baseball.

Dan while holding a baseball bat: Hey Rose throw me this ball as hard as you can and Hiccup look into the telescope and tell us where she lands.

Rose throws the ball as hard as she could and Dan hits it so hard it exits the atmosphere.

Hiccup: Great shot she landed on Venus.

Dan: Perfect. That should keep her away for a while. See you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Working on a plan to stop Sarah which is still on Venus. Enjoy the story.

Story:

We find Hiccup and Astrid walking toward the village "Do you even have a plan" asked Astrid "yeah tell my dad everything and if he doesn't accept me I'll leave again" replied Hiccup "If you do leave take me with you" Hiccup was shocked why would she leave her home, family and friends to come with him "why would you like to come with me" "That's for me to know and you to find out. So deal?" asked Astrid with a smile that promised pain if he said no "Sure".

"So is everyone in there" asked Hiccup when they were at the entrance of the great hall "Yes it will be perfect for big your return" "Then lets do this". Astrid entered the great hall and went to the chief. "Hey chief I think I've found something that might interest you" "Not now Astrid" "Not even if it includes your son" Stoick's head shot up "what did you find" "Direct everyone's attention to the door" she ran towards the door ready to open it. When everyone was looking towards the door she shouted "everyone may I present to you the first ever dragon rider Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" she opened the door and everyone saw Hiccup on Toothless "Uh, Hi." he said nervously.

AN: The Trap for Sarah is done. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry the last chapter was so short between helping my twin brother, school, my aunt's funeral and my social life it's been really hard to write something. Also

Sarah: I'M BACK! AND NOW YOUR TRAPPED.

She pulls a rope which makes a cage, made out of special metal that disables his powers, fall over him.

Dan: Hey let me out!

Sarah: Nope. How about this once I delete all your stories I'll let you out

Dan: WHAT!

Sarah: This is what you get for not writing my story.

Dan: You seriously want a Totally Spies story that bad.

Sarah: YES!

Dan: OK I'll do it.

Sarah: Too late bro-bro.

Dan(thought): I have to release him it's my only chance.

A black flame appeared above his heart, he used his hand to extinguish it and thus Dark Dan was released. He destroyed the cage (his power in this form is unlimited and thus he can not be beaten or contained)

Sarah: OH SHIT!

D. Dan: GET. THE. HELL. OUT.

Sarah: You got it.

D. Dan: Enjoy the chapter. OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS.

Story:

Both the chief and the rest of the village were to shocked to speak. They just found out that the village screw-up not only lived an encounter with a Night Fury but he also trained it. "Duh, duh, duh, we're dead. I don't know why I trusted you." sighed Hiccup "Come on. Their reaction is priceless" replied Astrid "Yeah but in the next few seconds they'll be calling for our heads" but before Hiccup could continue he was brought into a bone crushing hug by his father "Hiccup I-" he began "Dad before you start about how much of a disappointment I am let me tell you everything"

"I was about to say how sorry I was for not listening to you. I should have acted more like a father and less like a chief" Hiccup smiled knowing that his father has accepted him and will listen to him. After retelling whole thing to his father and tribe and letting it sink in, Hiccup decided to tell everyone his plan "If no one minds I have a plan that I would like to tell you all." "Go on" said Stoick "Here's what we will do, I'll take a team on dragons and hide in the sky, while you guys brake open the cave and distract the Red Death we'll attack from above." "Sounds like a plan, I'll get everyone ready. And Hiccup." "yeah dad" "good to have you back son." "good to be back". "Do you think we can beat it" asked Astrid "I hope so" replied Hiccup.

Dragon Arena

Hiccup took the teens to teach them how to train dragons. He explained how not to threaten them or how to treat them like real people and after a lot of training and burns (mostly Snotloud) all the dragons trusted the teens but only Hiccup could understand them (he learned Dragonese during his two year departure) "Hiccup" "Yes Fishlegs" "How can we defeat a dragon who 1. is as big as a mountain 2. has really tough skin and 3. can fly" "Don't worry I learned a lot of things during my departure".

After a while Hiccup returned to his father to tell him that they were ready. He saw Stoick and Gobber talking about something so he hid and listened to their conversation. "Are you sure Stoick?" asked Gobber "Yes, as soon as we kill this Red Death we will kill Hiccup and his Night Fury" "Why? I thought that you were happy that he is back" "He is with that beast and he treats it like a brother. He's no son of mine" Hiccup could not feel sadness in his heart only anger and hate towards his fath... "NO! he is not my father anymore" thought Hiccup "I need to get to Toothless and Astrid and run away before they capture me".

Before he ran away he told the dragons, trained by the other teens except Astrid, to run away and never listen to them again. They did as they were told and got away with out anyone spotting them.

Hiccup found Astrid and Toothless in the cove he found his dragon "Hiccup, what's wrong?" asked Astrid "I was right my ex-father doesn't accept me" he replied "What do you mean ex?" "He disowned me" "Oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry" "It's ok, look if you still want to join me then pack your bags if not please don't tell anyone" before he could finish his sentence Astrid was already running towards her house "She seems eager" said Toothless "Ya think" said Hiccup sarcastically.

A few minutes later Astrid had a bag tied to her dragon and she was ready to go. "You sure you want to leave" asked Hiccup "You bet" she replied. They took of and disappeared into the night sky.

AN: OK got my dark half to go back into the seal and if you want to know more about him then read my profile. Also about the requests to make my chapters longer please understand that this is the second fan fiction I've written so far and I'm not used to writing such long chapters please be patient and I will start writing longer chapters. PEACE OUT :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dan sits in front of his computer with a depressed look on his face.

Hiccup: Hey Dan what's wrong.

Dan: Nothing. Let's just start the story.

Story:

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and the newly named Stormfly landed on a deserted island a long way away from Berk. It was a nice island, covered by grass, the weather was really warm, it was not too small and not too big also it had a very large hot-spring. "This place is perfect for starting a new life" said Hiccup happily "OK smart guy what do we do know" "Well, first we have to find some shelter, then we have to catch some food and then we can enjoy ourselves".

After a really long day of working, eating and again working both teens were really happy to enter the new found hot-spring. After taking turns for using the hot-spring both of them were ready to go to sleep. Hiccup got into his bed and was about to fall asleep when Astrid lied next to him "Astrid what are you doing?" asked Hiccup "What? It's warmer this way" she said as she fell asleep. "My life just got a lot better" thought Hiccup as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Chapter End

Hiccup: Come on what's wrong.

Dan: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY, MY LIFE HAS BEEN REALLY SHITTY LATELY.

As he storms out of the room.

Hiccup: That could have gone better.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah: Hello everybody I'm here to ruin Dan's story

Dan: Sarah I'm seriously not in the mood to deal with your crap

Sarah: AWW! Is the poor little baby sad that his girlfriend cheated on him and that everyone is treating him like an outcast.

Dan just got really pissed off.

Dan: SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!

Sarah: Or what?

One beating too graphic and disturbing to write.

We see Sarah being put in an ambulance.

Doctor: What happened?

Dan: I have no idea.

Later

Hiccup: Is that the reason you were so pissed off.

Dan: Yup

Hiccup: You sure you don't want to talk about it.

Dan: I'm fine start the story.

Story:

Hiccup woke up feeling that his chest was heavier than usual, he looked down and saw Astrid sleeping peacefully "So it wasn't a dream" he thought happily. He slipped out of bed and went to catch some fish for breakfast with his faithful dragon next to him. "You just can't be patient when it comes to food can you" said Hiccup "Nope" replied the hungry NightFury "Yeah well your starting to look fat" Toothless was shocked "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. OH NO OH NO OH NO. I-I NEED TO EXERCISE" He yelled as he began running around. "Toothless calm down I was kidding" Toothless stopped looking relived "Thank Thor. Never do that again Hiccup you scared me for a moment" "Yeah well if your not careful you might end up being fat" Toothless shivered "That's a scary thought" "Well if you want to eat you should go wake up Astrid" Like the wind Toothless returned to the cave, jumped on the bed and began lick Astrid's face "OK, OK, I'm awake" yelled Astrid laughing. She got dressed and joined Hiccup and the two dragons who were already eating

After they finished Hiccup decided to teach Astrid more about dragons. "So what are we going to do?" asked Astrid "You two go have fun I'll get some targets ready" replied Hiccup "OK" she gave him another kiss on the cheek and said "Don't take long" and she took of. Hiccup touched his cheek and said to the heavens "Odin, I swear if this is a dream I'll come up there and kick your ass". Thus he began working.

AN: Done. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Dan sat in front of his computer trying to continue his story until he has an idea "hmmm this is the easiest way".

This story is on hiatus

"Done"

Nah I'm just kidding welcome to the latest chapter.

Story:

Days pasted as Astrid learned how to trust her dragon and how to work with her. Her relationship with StormFly and Hiccup got better and better. Everything was perfect until one day when she realized that Hiccup was very sad. "what's wrong" she asked him "We have to kill The Red Death" he said "Why?!" "If we don't, it will continue enslaving dragons" "But how are we going to defeat a dragon that big." "Simple. Dragon have one big weakness, they're not so fireproof one the inside" "So we wait for it to opens it's mouth, then we fire a plasma blast in it and-" "BOOM!" "That's genius Hiccup" "But we need to trick Berk into attacking the nest." "Why?" "So we can use them as a distraction" "How do we do that" "I have a plan, don't worry just get ready" "OK"

A while later the were ready for departure. So they toke off and headed towards Berk.

AN: Please tell me if you want me to continue.


	9. Chapter 9: The Attack Part 1

Real World:

We see Dan and Secret sitting in their classroom with their classmates. All looking at the clock in front of them "Come on" thought Dan "Move faster you piece of shit". Then their teacher came in "Children I have an announcement" he said "It seems like the bell and clocks are broken and because of that you stayed here for 5 extra hours" "SAY WHAT" they all shouted "Have a great vacation" he yelled out as he ran out of the class.

A few minutes later

We find Dan at his computer writing:

AN: HELL YES IT'S SUMMER. So get ready for a lot of chapters. Also I started a new story please check it out.

Story:

Berk

People were worried because they lost their only way of defending themselves and were now complaining to Stoick "What are we going to do now that was our only way of destroying the nest once and for all and now we don't even stand a chance against the Red Death" They all shouted "CALM DOWN we'll find some way out of this mess. We must find out why Hiccup left" he shouted back "Stoick can I talk to you in private?" asked Gobber "Sure". A while later they were in Stoick's house. "I found out why Hiccup left" said Gobber "Why?" "The teens said he left them to give us a status report exactly when we were talking about him" "So you think he heard what I said about him, so he left with Astrid" "Yes". "DRAGON ATTACK" someone outside shouted.

After Dragon Attack

"Chief look" said a villager, they all saw a slow moving, injured Nadder flying away. "Follow that dragon" yelled Stoick. In a few minutes they were ready and were following the Nadder. What the didn't realize was that the villager was Hiccup and the Nadder was Storm Fly. Hiccup had to disguise himself because he knew that the vikings would be too stupid to think about following the dragons. "Did it work" asked Astrid emerging from her hiding place "Perfectly now lets follow them" he replied as they got on Toothless and followed the vikings to the nest.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10: The Attack Part 2

Let's begin.

Sarah: Hold on!

Dan: What?!

Sarah: You said you'll write my story.

Dan: 1. I lied 2. Write your own damn story.

Sarah: I'll fight you for it.

Dan: Alright bring it on bitch!

Sarah: You're on asshole!

Story:

Hiccup and Astrid followed the Vikings to the nest and waited for them to unleash the beast within. "Pull!" shouted Stoick; a Viking fired a rock at the mountain. A moment later all the dragons inside were fleeing the scene. Everyone cheered "This is not over" Stoick shouted "Be ready for anything" then a giant roar came from the cave "Oh no, everyone back to the boats quickly" but it was too late the Red Death Emerged from the cave and burned down the boats.

"Oh no what have I done" said Hiccup. He quickly got up on Toothless "Hiccup" yelled Astrid "I need to save them I can't let them die like this" "Hiccup wait" he looked at her "Don't die" he smiled "Don't worry I won't". They shot up into the sky and hit the Red Death with a plasma blast, its attention diverted to them "Let's see if that fat monster can fly" said Hiccup. They hit it a few more times and flew up as the monster followed them. All the Vikings watched in shock as Hiccup and Toothless attacked the giant dragon, hoping they would survive. The Red Death kept missing the rider and dragon until it set fire to Toothless's fake tail "Crap, time to go bud" said Hiccup as they hit the Red Death one more time and dive bombed towards the earth. The dragon followed them and was prepared to strike. "Wait for it" said Hiccup "Wait for it, NOW!" Toothless was quick as he fired the plasma blast into the beast's mouth. Hiccup tried to pull up but the fake tail fin was gone "Oh no" He says as the Red Death falls toward them "Guess I don't get to keep my promise" He thought as the beast crashed into him and Toothless, exploding on contact.

Cliffhanger

Secret comes into the room and finds it all messed up and an unconscious Sarah.

Secret: I don't even want to know

AN: If you like this story check out LaurenJr's story "Watching the movie" It's awesome. Peace.

If you're pissed off at the cliffhanger I must say this to you "Patience is a virtue."


	11. Chapter 11: Finale

AN: Eh what the hell. I'll write one more chapter.

"Hiccup!" yelled Stoick. He searched through the smoke until he found an unconscious Toothless. The dragon woke up as he approached. "I'm not going to hurt you just help me find my son" he said, the dragon didn't take his eyes of him as he lifted his wing where there was Hiccup's body. "Oh no" Stoick put his ear next to Hiccup's chest but he didn't hear anything "No, not again" he laid down his body and stepped back crying. Astrid ran to Hiccup, she held him close as she began to cry. All the Vikings held their heads down at the loss of the dragon rider. Toothless nudged Hiccups body but when he didn't wake up, the dragon wailed because his friend had died.

Other Dimension

"Where am I" asked Hiccup "You're in the crossroad between worlds" said a voice "So I died huh" "Yes and no" "Then what's keeping me alive" "Your bond with your dragon" "How does that work" "Some bonds are so strong that even death can't break them. So what are you going to do?" said the voice. Hiccup thought for a moment and then said "Send me back" "As you wish". There was a flash of light and Hiccup was gone.

Real World

Astrid was still holding Hiccup's body as she cried. -Thump- -Thump-. Astrid was shocked she put her ear next to his chest. First she hears a faint thump then she hears another and then another. "He's alive" she yelled happily. All the Vikings and dragons cheer. "It's a miracle" smiled Stoick tears of joy falling freely from his eyes.

Berk

Hiccup woke up feeling something scaly against his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw Toothless looking at him "Hey bud, how's it going" "Seriously you almost die and that's your reaction" "Yeah, come on let's go outside" "Uh Hiccup-" but it was too late Hiccup lifted his covers and saw his new leg. He looked worryingly at Toothless who gave him an encouraging smile. Hiccup got up and tried walking but on his second step he fell, luckily Toothless caught him. Hiccup opened the door and thought he had gone crazy. Dragons and Vikings living together in harmony. "So what do you think" asked Stoick but before he could answer he was punched in the arm "That was for scaring me" said Astrid but then kissed him "And that was for everything else". Everyone cheered because the hero of Berk had woken up. Gobber then came to Hiccup and gave him a new saddle and tail fin. "Ready to fly bud" Hiccup asked Toothless "Hell yeah" he replied.

Hiccup Monolog: My bond with Toothless did more than keeping me alive it gave me a reason to come back.

AN: Hope you enjoyed watch out for the sequel.


End file.
